


Caved In

by Drift



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, Rain, Secret Solenoid, Secret Solenoid 2019/2020, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Grimlock and Fulcrum aren't the most lucky mechs... or are they?Secret Solenenoid gift for Wizard (silentsoundwaves on Tumbl)  hope you like it!
Relationships: Fulcrum/Grimlock
Kudos: 22
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	Caved In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard/gifts).



"I can’t believe that this happened to us. After all we went through… and I finally dared to hope that things would _for once_ be alright… I mean sure, we are finally back on Cybertron… But _had_ the ship to fall apart the moment we enter the atmosphere?” Fulcrum sighed. “I only hope the others are intact” 

He didn’t even know if the ship crashed somewhere or if Crankcase had been able to make an emergency landing. “What do you think Grimlock?" he asked and tried to comm the others for the fiftieth time but no one responded. Again. He kicked a rock, sending it flying over the vast nothingness.

Primus, why did the two of them have to fall out of the dissipating ship right above a desert of all places? At least they weren’t seriously damaged or dead.

The big mech walking besides him just gave Fulcrum a unintelligent growl, then he looked up into the dark, cloudy sky. 

"Right. We have problems of our own right now. Looks like a storm is brewing... you think the acid rain is still as nasty as it was before the war?" 

His companion stopped in his tracks, looking around. "Rain bad. Rain burns like fire. Need shelter" Was all the big brute grunted. Simple as he was, Grimlock was right. All in all their situation was not the best; The day cycle slowly turned into the cold cybertronian night cycle, they were low on fuel and an acid storm could start any second with no shelter far and wide. 

That was the biggest downside of stranding in one of the flatland deserts with basically never-ending nothingness all-around them. What a great place to be. But just stopping here and waiting for something to happen, was no real alternative. So they kept walking, while the coldness of night slowly washed over them, followed by strong icy winds and the first acidic rain drops, itching inconveniently on their plating.

But of course it had to get worse. 

First there was an awful crunching sound, nearly inaudible against the storm’s howling, but it made Fulcrum stop nonetheless. What caused Grimlock to run into him, nearly sending the lighter mech tumbling to the ground. "Why you Fulcrum stop?" He growled confused, clearly not happy with it..

"I... thought that I've heard something. I don’t know" Fulcrum looked around carefully, shrugging after a while. "Maybe I start to go crazy, hear things and stuff" he stated and continued to walk, as a loud cracking sound thundered through the twilight.

Fulcrum was about to turn around and ask Grimlock if he imagined _that_ , too, as he lost his footing. A moment later it turned out, that it was the ground itself that wasn't there any longer, sending both mechs falling into the now gaping hole. 

All he could make out while tumbling down was Grimlock, uselessly flailing before all light was replaced by chilly darkness, which engulfed them a moment later, cutting out their visual feed for good.

The sensation of falling into unknown nothingness, not knowing if they would survive this time, was triggering more than unwelcome memories. Those where luckily cut short by Fulcrum hitting the ground hard enough to pass out.

…

Fulcrum knew he should be thankful for waking up at all, but the way his _everything_ hurt, made him wish to still be unconscious. 

"He Fulcrum awake! Grimlock feared tiny mech fully broken!" the other’s voice sounded from close above him, from _very_ close above. The bigger mech lightly shuffled and now realized that the Dinobot wasn't above but all around him.

Finally onlining his optics Fulcrum couldn’t make out too much, in the absolute dark around them, just the area their optics and dim biolights illuminated. He could make out, that he was held close against the other’s warm frame by Grimlock’s big, strong arms.

"Can't blame you for that, I was pretty sure I wouldn’t make it either..." he replied and patted the broad chest he was leaning on "How are you? Did you obtain critical damage or just some more dents and scratches?" He asked. Sure the Autobot was a lot sturdier than he was, but one never knew and he rather not have his buddy bleed out underneath him, just because the brute was not assessing the seriousness of the situation right.

Grimlock shook his head "Serious damage is making red blinky symbols appear in Grimlock’s view, there are no red blinky lights" Fulcrum had to hold back a chuckle at that comment, at least Misfire had been able to teach the mech _something_ useful.

"That's great big boy" He commented. "Now we only have to find a way out of this" Fulcrum added as Grimlock shook his head again. "Got call from him Misfire! Promised to rescue us. Said; no running around!" 

Oh. So the others were okay? At least they got some good news for once. He thought of comming the seeker himself, to make sure that staying put was their best chance, but –surprise, surprise- his comm suite was out. No wonder Misfire had contacted Grimlock instead of him.

So waiting it was. _At least he wasn't alone, or he would probably freeze his plating off, considering the horribly low temperature down here_. He thought and pressed himself even closer against Grimlock’s warm chestplate, hoping his friend won’t mind.

At least the big mech didn't comment on it, just… purred a little? Then he moved his arms around him, shielding the K-Classer’s lighter frame even more from the surrounding cold. 

"Thank you" Fulcrum mumbled, a light blush on his cheeks from the close contact, wondering if the brute had always been this caring towards his friends, even before he got… in the state he was now. Or, if the 'real' Grimlock, was an entirely different mech.

For now he would be happy with _his_ version of Grimlock. Fulcrum decided and offlined his optics to conserve energy. Who knew how long they would have to wait until help arrived...

… 

Fulcrum stretched tiredly, an idle smile on his thin lips, still remembering his dream vividly. "You, being at a good mood this early in the morning…? What happened?" The big mech besides him asked curiously, setting his datapad aside. Then his broad arm pulled Fulcrum's much smaller frame against his with ease.

"Dreamed about that time we were stranded in the Neo-Praxian desert… you know when we were trapped in that underground-cave…" "And nearly starved until we offlined, because the Weak Anthropic Principle broke down _twice_ on the way to rescue us? Not a memory I would consider mood-improving…"

Fulcrum chuckled and looked up at his lover for a few, long moments. "Not that part of it… No. But the part about you; how you kept me warm the entire time. Told me that everything would be all right, up to the very second you fell into stasis…" Fulcrum explained and a possessive grown escaped Grimlock’s vocalizer. Some things just never changed, he though, smirking "I'll always keep you safe, love" Grimlock added and Fulcrum nodded knowingly, as he was drawn into a heated kiss by his lover. 

It took a while, before they broke apart, only for Grimlock to go for the former K-Classer’s neck, licking and lightly biting down on sensitive cables. Slowly moving on top of his conjux.

“If this if –ah- what I get for waking up with a good mood, the… then I should try to do it more often-oh, there…” Fulcrum melted into his lover’s touches, pressing his frame against the much bigger servos, his spark starting to spin faster with every new sensation. 

“Hmm, sounds good to me” the big mech murmured, digits circling Fulcrums still closed, but already hot cover…


End file.
